


[Video] Borne on Wings of Steel

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A video about Tony Stark - a man like the myth of Icarus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Video] Borne on Wings of Steel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [injured_eternity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/injured_eternity/gifts).



> The song - [Icarus (Borne on Wings of Steel) by Kansas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H28AgoryWHE) \- is one that I've heavily associated with Tony, since the first film. When I made the video, I tried to show that to Tony that the Iron Man suit is both a means of freedom and a heavy responsibility (much like the wax and metal wings of Icarus) - but a mantel he wears with pride either way. This was part of Avengers Reverse Big Bang, and the writer who picked this is [injured_eternity](http://archiveofourown.org/users/injured_eternity)! Go and read [Found the Heart of a Lion (in the Belly of the Beast)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2236452/chapters/4906596), that they wrote based on this! It's fantastic! <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Found the Heart of a Lion (in the Belly of the Beast)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236452) by [last_illusions (injured_eternity)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/injured_eternity/pseuds/last_illusions)




End file.
